Question: To get to school each morning, Michael takes a bike 16.1 miles and a scooter 6.27 miles. In total, the journey takes 52.2 minutes. How many miles is Michael's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Michael travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on scooter = total distance. ${1}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ Michael travels 22.37 miles in total.